Son of Neptune
by Zawaha
Summary: Now an AU originally an extrapolation of TLH  Percy ends up at the roman camp and completely throws them off
1. Why the Hades do I fight?

This is a Son of Neptune fic, I'd originally written it prior to the release of SoN. So I guess its AU now. But I own Nothing, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

Challenge: Note the characters mentioned in this fic are based off of historical figures. Can you figure out which ones?

Percy I

Some fight for what is right.

Some fight for what they left behind.

Some fight for gain.

Some fight for the thrill.

Me? I fight for my life, to stay alive. To see tomorrow. I'm Percy… and that's about all I know, well that and a single name. Annabeth Chase. Unfortunately I don't know if it is someone trying to kill me or a friend trying to find me. First thing I can remember is waking up to a talking snarling wolf. Telling me to get to camp, find it or die.

And then I met a kind friend who seemed to like to kill me, a nice Manticore. And I've been running since, I could kill it as much as I liked but it would never stay dead. Not once in the last two months, it would dissolve in to a golden dust. Six hours later it could be back. Lucky for me the spikes would shatter on contact. For some odd reason it reminded me of a vice principal with a tacky name. I don't know why but I knew where I was supposed to go. One place in particular I felt my self drawn to, the Caldecott tunnel.

Exactly where I was. Now was the first time I noticed it, raspberry fields galore resting on the field behind the tunnel. The hill was calling to me, having a dramatic pull. Right as I began moving to the hill I felt the bridge begin to shake. I turn to see him land on the bridge the manticore, _Dr Thorn _my mind was telling me. My hand retreated to my pocket as I began to back toward the hill, with drawing a simple ball point pen _Riptide_ before I could uncap it I watched a knife soar past me and sink its self in Dr Thorn's skin, dissolving him in a second. What the bleeding Hades? I felt a chill go down my spine, where did it come from? That's what scared me. I slowly turned around only to feel a dull pressure on my neck. Looking down I noticed a short sword.

"Who are you? Why was it chasing you?" Uh…

"Percy. I don't know why he's been chasing me, hell I don't even know where I am so care to inform me? And why he won't die no matter how many times I stab him."

The pressure subsided as I realized it never should have felt like that. The girl holding the sword stepped back and glared at me with a cool calculating glare.

"What exactly did you kill?"

"A Manticore."

"Come on follow me."

"Why?"

"So you don't have to keep killing the Manticore."

Well that made sense, a lot. She took off across the bridge and up the hill pausing only at a sign for Delphi raspberries. As I caught up she continued up the hill through some wood across a stream before approaching the crest of the hill. What I saw below me was stunning, a miniature version of Rome.

"Like it? Based off of the original Rome, this is the best place in the camp. Welcome to Camp Trivitium."

Before I could even respond she continued down the hill towards 'little Rome'. Leaving me no choice I followed he down across the bridge towards Rome. before we arrived at the city she took a hard left to a rocky out cropping. By the time I caught up she'd disappeared inside. As I entered I heard voices.

"…but the vision jun-"

"Reyna stop. there is nothing we can do for him."

"But I found the demi-"

"Reyna Courday. ." Lupa spoke with incredible force

"Fine. but I still found a demigod. The one Juno mentioned."

This was the moment I chose to make my entrance. "Lupa. Found it…"

"Ah Perseus you should be dead, or not here at the very least. Vomica filiolus. Juno what have you done? Are you prepared for the repercussions? Do you remember Gettysburg?" What was she talking about? What was that she said? "Reyna please show him around camp, Perseus do me a favour. Don't kill anyone." Reyna seemed frankly terrified. And just nodded for me to come out and left herself leaving me to rush after her. By the time I finally caught up to her she was at the out skirts of little rome. I looked in awe at the senate chamber as we reached the centre of Rome. When we reached the coliseum I stopped looking at it. It reminded me of someone, only a name came to mind, no reason I could think of. _Annabeth_. All in All the camp was bigger than it looked. And the housing… Oh gods after weeks in the streets a soft bed would be perfect. Reyna gave me the spheel on the Roman Gods, it didn't really faze me It just made sense. She seemed to get kinda… well very pissed at me when I use Greek names not Roman. I don't know they all just made sense.

There was only one thing I hated about this camp: Darwinism: Survival of the fittest. The best fighters, healers, archers etc. got every thing, the rest got… well shit. And until you got claimed you were stuck with the children of 'Mercury'. Almost all of whom had an instant dislike for me and didn't trust me at all. Well all except for Dakota Fawkes, a daughter of Mercury. They only had two more hours of training so I got to follow them around. Latin was a disaster some kid James was teaching it. I didn't understand a single work of it, it was like Chinese to me. Then there was archery, taught by Robert Hude a child of Opuis Hyborean nymph of aim. He out classed the Apollo archers by miles, at this point in time he was on split 76. By that I mean 76 arrows split in succession. And then there was me, who was on miss number 100. Yep I couldn't even hit the target, it was awful, I even stuck an arrow in Dakota's hair. Don't even ask how. Needless to say, no one gave a shit about me, I was just some unclaimed demigod.


	2. What the Hades is happening?

Percy II

Things began to change at dinner, my test was announced to be at 7 pm tonight in the coliseum, and then the War Games were on. Starting tomorrow there would be no training but full out war between groups of demigods with hordes of monsters in the stocked forest. I had absolutely no one that would want me on their team except maybe Dakota.

"Dakota?" she looked up from her plate of fish? for a split second my anger ignited.

"Percy, you gotta try this its amazing."

"I don't eat fish. Ever. But the war games, you wouldn't happen to have room for me on your team or something would you?"

"I dunno I'd have to ask Reyna. You could probably test for a position. we usually take tests before the War Games." Of course they would they take everything to serious here. "How old are you Percy?"

"Uh… Memory loss… I don't really know." I heard her snicker at that and a whisper of 'Bobby would rip you to shred' Maybe I should change the topic. "Hey how many people are on the war games teams.

"Oh it depends upon the team but usually 7-10 people. But Percy you look sixteen or seventeen. How would you survive to that age? We have hordes of monsters on us if we so much as step out of the camp boundaries. I only know one other kid that came here that late…

"I dunno…"

"Normally I'd call you out for being an idiot but I guess I could give you some leeway with amnesia, so I got nothing. I suppose after dinner I could introduce and test you for my team. you'd better hope your good."

"Um… I does defeating a Manticore count as good?"

"I guess, maybe."

I got up walked over to the bronze brazier and out of pure instinct I brushed a portion of food into the fire. Under my breath I whispered "Dad I know your out there, If you could give me a little help it would go a long way." suddenly the smell changed to warm Chocolate Chip Cookies, not _Blue_ Chocolate Chip Cookie. It wafted through the mess hall, heads shot up. Voices broke out, _what? …cookies? where'd it come from_. I crashed into my seat next to Dakota.

"What did you just do?"

"Offered a Prayer to a god."

"With food? A you Crazy?"

"Hey. They like the smell. Besides it worked didn't it?" Dakota just seemed to grumble at that. Her eyes seemed to be in constant motion, Then she got up beckoning for me to follow her. Which I obviously did especially considering the rest of mercury cabin hated me. She jogged to catch up to the girl just ahead.

"Gwen, how are you? Looking forward to the games?"

"Dakota, do you really need to ask me that? course I got a new thing to test there, a battle suit. Er…Dakota you do know you've got that new kid following you right?"

"Oh Percy? Yeah said I'd let him take a test for the team, he seemed cool with that. Don't worry he's got some experience. He killed a Manticore, multiple times. Hey Percy this is Gwendolyn Völundr, Daughter of Vulcan head weapon creator and maniac. Gwen this is Percy an unclaimed demigod."

"So Percy whats your name?"

"Percy… well actually I think that's what it is, I don't really know." Gwen just gaped at me, like I was crazy.

"Your trying to get an Amnesiac on our team? you must be crazy…"

"Well he could be good, besides at this point he's flying solo."

"So this is Camp Trivitium, Survival of the fittest. Learn to survive or die." Thanks for reminding me. "Besides Bobby will just beat the shit out of him and Reyna won't accept him, so why bother."

"Can't you sense his Aura? He radiates one more powerful than Jason. Don't tell Reyna I said that."

"You _daufi_.You know I can't sense them, humans are not my forte."

"Umm… would you two be able to clue me in what your rambling about?"

"Right, Percy you met Reyna Courday right? Well she's in charge of this team, a team leader so to speak. Bobby Castellan is the second best sword fighter at camp. Each person has an Aura, the one I can feel around you is stronger than anyone I've ever met besides my Dad, Mercury."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." At this point we had reached a Black Obsidian Cabin, with the sign Order of Serenity. A secret order? Gwendolyn approached the cabin and knocked clearly speaking a few words.

"Smithy here with V and a recruit."

Reyna's voice called out from inside. "Enter." before my eyes the doors slid open. Reyna stood there in the cetre "Well well well, Percy I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Now which of you is speaking for him?" Dakota raised her hand. "Really Dakota? I'm going to go out on a limb and say its based upon the aura. Whats it like?"

"I've only met one person with a stronger Aura, Mercury." Reyna's Dark eyes flashed in a cold fury. They reminded me of someone I knew.

"You'd better hope so, Bobby. Your fighting him." The sandy-blonde haired kid sitting next to her looked up. The scar on his right cheek brought up a name to me. "Luke" I said it aloud in a near whisper. He heard it.

"P-p-percy? What are you doing here? You should be…" He trailed off. "Reyna, I'll do it but… its not nessicary."

"Yes it is."

"Alright Percy come on the ring is in here." I was kinda wary but followed him in any way. Everybody else just followed me in. Bobby stepped in and drew a sword, ½ Iron ½ Bronze. "Remember Backbiter?" No. Not really. I just hopped in and drew a simple ball point pen from my pocket. Bobby seemed to shiver. Robert Hude that archery instructor just scoffed.

"What are ya gunna do draw on him."

That was before Bobby spoke up. "Riptide." I uncapped it letting it expand into a 3-foot bronze sword. Reyna stepped up.

"I will be officiating this match, one rule: not killing. The Fight will commence in 3…2…1"

Bobby had chosen to disregard this and began to attack on two with a driving thrust to my midsection. I deflected the blade as I stepped in close and drove my fist into his abdomen.

"Holy Hades Percy, that hurt." He stumbled back and dropped Backbiter. He gave a cough and I noticed a trace of Red in his mouth. I stepped in to finish him off but there was a flash of bronze that crossed my vision. "Didn't think I'd be down for the count did you?" He said sword in hand. Guess he recovered faster than I thought he would.

"Nah…One can only hope." I said as I countered with an upward slash that he pushed off and countered with a thrust. We traded attacks for a while, and then my subconscious took over. Next thing I knew he was on the floor with my knee on his back holding a knife of his to his neck. All I knew was I'd twisted his sword and flipped him.


	3. What the Fuck?

Reyna III

My head was reeling. First Bobby knew Percy, then he referred to Pluto as Percy. Percy called him Luke and I'd seen his eyes flash in anger. Now they were fighting, Percy seemed too relaxed as he brushed away Bobby's attacks. I saw it in Bobby's eyes. He was not going easy, I'd only seen that look when he fought me. He was trying his hardest. Percy was taking it all in stride, to be honest it kinda surprised me. Then suddenly something changed about him. He caught the hilt and slammed the sword out of Bobby's hand, grabbed Bobby's right should and ducked under Bobby's left arm and flipped him over his back and twisted him into a painful, judging by Bobby's sreams, arm lock. He pulled a knife off of Bobby's belt and held it to Bobby's neck. I was the only one that could beat him, no son of Mars could, only me. Percy was good. Surprisingly both of them arrived at an older age like older than the normal 8, they were both at least 17.

I heard Bobby whisper something to him. Jackson. That was just before Dakota stepped up to me.

"Told you. I didn't even see him move. You'd better take him. We don't have anyone that could beat him. His speed, strength and skill was insane. No offense to Jason but I question whether Jason could beat him."

"Did Percy beat a titan? No-"

"You don't know that."

"Fine but when he gets back we're settling this argument. But don't worry, I'm taking him, you know he might be a child of the big three." I was sorta just hoping here I kinda wanted cabin mate, all the big three children were in one cabin.

"You sure? I thought Mars." I scoffed at that.

"Are you kidding? He's not Cocky at all, he seemed reserved. Until I meet a reserved child of Mars I won't believe it. But back to the big three, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if it were Jupiter again but Neptune or Pluto? I can see it, I can't believe my dad did."

Percy III

Question time. "Are you Luke or not?"

"N-n-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, I can feel your pulse quickening. You lie… well lets just not say" I pushed the knife in drawing blood.

"Fine, Yes I do but please don't let anyone know."

"Two more questions, How do I know you?"

"I betrayed you last war, but you saved me and everyone else. I left New York to help you out. I came west, to this camp."

"Ok last one, What is my last name."

"Jackson. Perseus Jackson." The name just sounded right, it flowed over me, it just felt right. I released the knife and picked myself up before giving Luke a hand up. We headed over to Reyna Dakota and Gwen. I just caught a few words of Reyna's

"…Can't believe my dad did."

"So Reyna, am I good enough?" She turned around and looked me over.

"I think that performance must be good enough." I felt Luke slap me on the back and then Dakota punch my arm.

"Wait to go perce."

"Aura Gwen Aura, aren't you jealous?" Now there was one small problem, I didn't know who everyone was.

"Sorry but may I ask who everyone is? And who's your parent?" They did a sorta whip.

"You know me, Reyna Courday. We all get nicknames, mines Shadow. I'm a daughter of Pluto."

"Still Dakota Fawkes. They call me V, because of my last name. I'm a daughter of Mercury."

"Bobby Castellan son of Mercury, well they couldn't come up with a nickname for me."

"I'm Hazel, Daughter of Aesculapuis. They call me Doctor Haze."

"You've met me before. Robert Hude. I'm a child of the Nymph Opius. Just call me Robin. I prefer that. They call me that, only them though."

"He's James."

"He's Jack"

"Were twins of"

"Minerva"

"We're Crackle and Pop."

Wow. Just wow, they were nuts, how could they expect anyone to understand them? As for the rest of the team it seamed pretty balanced, Archer, swordsman, black smith, necromance(don't tell Reyna), Healer, Assassin and Stratigests.

"Here are the rule Percy. One: we don't lose…ever. Two: no one enters this house unless they're a recruit or member. Misconduct may get you expelled." Reyna paused as if thinking. "Anyone got a name for him?" Everyone's face lit up. Dakota spoke first.

"Destroyer?"

"What?"

"Gwen I'm serious. His name means Destroyer."

"Well that's lame…"

"What about Ares?"

"Absolutely not Reyna, I refuse to be associated with that name."

Luke looked me in the eye before suggesting it. "Achilles"

"What? Isn't that a greek name?"

"But so is Ares."

"But Achilles is one of the best warriors ever… he's not"

"You don't know that Reyna."

"Fine but I refuse to call him that."

"What about Riptide Reyna?"

"Where'd you get that Robin?"

"It's what Bobby called Percy's Sword…plus he was silent and reserved and then like a riptide he thrashed Bobby."

"But with that logic why not call him hurricane?"

"Because Jack Riptide is obviously better. I wouldn't mind being called that, plus you can shorten it to Rip."

"Ok its decides Percy unknown name-"

"It's Jackson."

"Right from now forth Percy Jackson is now Percy Riptide Jackson."

"Reyna I'm gunna guess were not recruiting anyone else then…"

"Spot on Haze…"

"Is that everything? Can we go now?"

"Sure. James, draw up some plans after we find out who Percy's godly parent is during the test." At this everyone began to file out I was following Dakota out when Reyna grabbed my arm. "Hold on Percy can I talk to you about something." I waved Dakota on.

"Yeah Shadow?"

"Look. Percy do you know anything about the Roman army, like ranking any of it?"

"Nah sorry…"

"Ok that's how we base the ranking at this camp. But there are two Praetors, MY self and Jason Grace-"

"Grace? Did you say Grace? I swear I've heard that name…"

"Anyways we praetors to the legion, he's gone missing. Lupa forcing us to replace him, One problem, Octavian, he's a charmspeaking son of Venus."

"And this has what to do with me again?"

"Respect Jackson. We need a powerful Demigod to lead us not a child with the gift of Gab. If what V tells me is true then you're the best hope. You easily bested the second best Swordsman in camp. Admit you're a born leader, I can see it in your eyes. You have the same spark as Jason. You are a Leader. Please help me, if Octavian becomes a Praetor then we're done for."

"I'm sorry Reyna… I just don't need it. Besides I'm just the new guy."

"Just think about it ok? I trust you'll help me when I need it. Have you ever been to camp before?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Do you have a tattoo?" She bore her forearm to me.

"No…" Then I remembered the one on my bicept. "Well not like that but…" I rolled up my sleeve. "Here" Revealing a Large Blue Trident.

"Neptune, he's not your father is he?"

I just shrugged. "Maybe I don't know, I'm an amnesiac."

"Well I could take you to Neptune's Temple and she how at home you feel… then take you to be tested."

"Alright… what is the testing?"

"Basically you're a gladiator… and then Lupa Ranks you, depending on your fighting skills."

"Ranking?"

"Yeah we got 8 legions of 20 soldiers. 1st legion is the top and it goes down from there. Praetors tend to be 1st legion centurions."


End file.
